webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shush Ninjas
Shush Ninjas is the 11th episode of first season of We Bare Bears and the 11th episode overall.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-august-2015-premiere-info.5495932/ Synopsis Tired of the decay of etiquette in movie theaters, the Bears decide to shush people who ruin movies for others. Plot The episode starts with the Bears going into a theater block in Cinepia to watch a movie they'd been waiting so long to see. Once it starts, everyone in the surrounding seats starts to make a lot of noise, and it disrupts the Bears' viewing experience. They end up leaving the block in frustration and go to complain to the manager and ask for a refund. He says he's aware of the disrespect throughout the entirety of cinema and wishes there was a way to stop it. The Bears get an idea and Panda pulls out his latex suits from swimming class as a disguise that resembles a ninja's. They say they'll go and shush all the noise-makers in the blocks, the manager encouraging it. The Bears all go to the block they were previously in and hop around the room, shushing anyone who makes the slightest noise. After they're finished, they decide to go around quieting other blocks. Panda decides to go to the room with the airing of Solar Eclipse of the Night, Ice Bear heads to the block airing The Devil's Pantaloons, and Grizzly decides to go to the room airing Space Conflict. They each begin going around, shushing everyone they see. Grizzly ends up shushing anyone who makes the slightest bit of noise, Ice Bear's room is relatively quiet except for a phone's alarm which he can't find, and Panda gets distracted by the movie. In Grizzly's room, he scares everyone watching the movie to just sit still and stare at the screen, all of them being cautious when breathing. After someone sneezes, he yells at them and tells them to get out, eventually causing everyone to leave. In Ice Bear's room, he climbs the wall and finds the person's phone, whom is trying to turn it off. He hops down and kicks the phone into the air, breaking it in half. In Panda's room, he's constantly telling everyone to be quiet as they cheer for Jared and tells them to root for Christopher instead. They disagree and he begins to argue with them, going to the point of ripping up someone's poster of Jared, causing everyone to throw popcorn and drinks at him. They all eventually leave their rooms, only to be greeted by the Manager who tells them they have to leave. They do so in defeat, heading to the library to read in silence. One of the theater's workers runs after them to the library and tells them they have to come back to help them. They said their job was done, but after offering them their refund and them swiping the cash away, the Bears decide to give one more go at it and get re-dressed into their suits. They head back to the theater and are shown an extremely noisy room full of messy children. The Bears attempt to shush them the way they normally do, but it yields null. They finally decide to climb on the stage and get their attention. It works. Grizzly begins to tell them an inspiring speech about the importance of theater and all the great things and works of imagination that can come from it. After he's done, they're all asleep, but they're silent. The Manager asks them if they want anything for a reward, but the Bears decline. He insists and they end up getting a free screening of the movie they never got to watch. Features Characters * Grizzly * Panda * Ice Bear * Theater Manager (debut) Objects * Backpack * Interpretive Dance Suits (debut) * Solar Eclipse of the Night (debut) * Tiny Friends Part 6 (debut) Locations * Cinepia * Library Trivia *On the poster for "Solar Eclipse of the Night", a release date for December 25, 2015 can be seen, which implies that this episode takes place in the winter of 2015/2016. *this the first episode to feature a gay relationship during the gay rights movement. * * Cultural References * Throughout the episode, 14 movies are referenced, as listed: ** The Little Mermaid ** My Neighbor Totoro ** Singing in the Rain ** The Sound of Music ** Titanic ** Modern Times ** Twilight ** Rocky ** Inception ** Fast and Furious ** O Brother, Where Art Thou? ** North by Northwest ** Starsky & Hutch ** 2001: A Space Odyssey ** The Wizard of Oz * The promotional art for this episode mimics promotional art for the 1977 epic space opera ''Star Wars''. * The concept of shush ninjas may be a reference to the cinema ninjas that quiet cinema-goers at the Prince Charles Cinema in London, England. Errors * The cinema on the titlecard is not the same as the cinema used in the episode, Cinepia. Transcript TBA International premieres * September 3, 2015 (Canada) * October 12, 2015 (United Kingdom & Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears Shush Ninjas Episode Clip References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1